Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to head coverings and more specifically it relates to a cap with display pouch.
Description of the Prior Art
Numerous head coverings have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 68,685 to Weinrott et al.; 2,803,829 to Tscharner; 5,233,703 to Galka and 5,276,895 to Halloran all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
The ornamental design for a cap is provided.
FIG. 1 shows a front elevation of the new cap.
FIG. 2 shows a side elevation thereof.
In a cap, the combination which comprises an upwardly bowed layer of material including a plurality of triangular-shaped segments providing a hat crown, said material is extended downwardly at the periphery of the crown providing a vertically disposed outer wall of an endless band. The material is extended inwardly and upwardly from the lower edge of the outer wall providing an inner wall and the upper edge of the inner wall being stitched to the upper portion of the outer wall providing an open space between the walls. The outer wall has spaced opening providing windows therein. Panels of stiffening material are positioned between the walls and against the inner wall providing a backing. Photographs are between the walls and positioned to be displayed through the windows. Transparent panels are also positioned between the inner and outer walls and cover the photographs. The outer wall has vertically disposed slots therein through which the photographs may be removed from and replaced in pockets in the band and positioned in registering relation with the windows therein.
A head covering, such as a cap of the type having a visor and head-encircling portion is provided, with an identification pocket formed in the visor by upper and lower panels disposed in closely spaced parallel relation to one another. The lower panel is separable from the upper panel, to form an entrance for lasertion of an identification card into the pocket formed between the panels. In one form, the lower panel is of a smaller size than the upper panel and attached in centered relation to the upper panel with a separable edge portion facing inwardly toward the head-encircling portion of the cap. In an alternate form the lower panel is coextensive with the upper panel and has an inner edge portion releasably secured to the inner edge portion of the upper panel to form an entrance for insertion of identification cards therein.
A detachable plaque for a cap having a visor and an adjoining crown portion is provided. The plaque generally comprises a flexible plastic sheet-like member having a live hinge or crease which defines a boundary between an upper portion of the sheet-like member and the lower portion of the sheet-like member. A first coupling or mating device is incorporated on the upper portion of the sheet-like member for detachably engaging a mating member on the crown portion of the cap. A second coupling or mating device is incorporated on the lower portion of the sheet-like member for detachably engaging a second mating member on the visor of the cap. The first and second coupling devices may be snaps and/or snap receivers, sockets and/or domed plugs, Velcro hook and/or loop fasteners, etc. In accord with one embodiment of the invention, the flexible plastic sheet has an aperture in at least the upper portion for receiving a piece of cardboard or paper on which a message or information is printed.